


A Sticky Situation

by scifiangel



Series: Reborn [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to do something nice for his new lover, The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series _Reborn,_ but it's not necessary to read that first. All you need to know is a clone of our Nine was thrown into an Alternate Universe at the end of the Time War, were he met Jack, and they fell in love.

_A Sticky Situation_

For once Jack had awoken before the Doctor and he was busy fixing breakfast for them both. His lover rarely slept longer than him, so it was a real treat to be able to take his Time Lord breakfast in bed. He could hardly wait to see the Doctor's face.

Jack quickly finished making the tea as the toast popped up from the toaster. He buttered it, then grabbed a couple of bananas and was almost ready. It wasn't much of a meal, but that was all he was going to have time to make.

He knew the Doctor liked his tea very sweet, so he put a generous amount of Baven honey into his lover's teacup. He smiled as he remembered how the Doctor had grumbled when they'd run out of Earth honey a few days ago. The golden coloured honey was Jack's favourite kind and he'd been surprised to find it at the Delven market yesterday. He hoped it would be a nice surprise for the Doctor.

Jack put the food onto a serving tray he had found and headed down the long hallway to their bedroom. He loved the fact that the Doctor had wanted them to share a room. His lover had insisted that he wanted to be there if Jack had one of his nightmares, but Jack knew better and loved him even more for it.

He knew it should scare him how fast and how hard he had fallen for this crazy alien, but the Doctor made him feel happier than he could ever remember being. Meeting that mad Time Lord was the best thing that had happened to him and Jack was going to hold on tightly for as long as he could.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear as he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He was relieved to see the Doctor was still asleep as he set the tray down on the nightstand. He looked over at his lover who was gently snoring.

The sheets had fallen down to his waist exposing that gorgeous pale chest to Jack's lust-filled gaze. The Doctor always slept naked, just as Jack did, he stared for a moment at his lover's body. Jack had had many sexual partners over the years that he'd called lovers, but it wasn't until this insane alien had crashed into his life that he really knew what love was.

He leaned over and gently kissed his lover's lips. A smile began to spread slowly across the Doctor's face, but he didn't open his eyes. Jack kissed him again and was startled when his Time Lord suddenly reached up and pulled him down to lay flush against him. The Doctor rolled them both so that Jack was underneath him as he kissed him back passionately.

"Great way to wake up," the Doctor said with a goofy grin, once he broke the kiss. Jack had to struggle to control his naughty thoughts, as having a naked Doctor straddling him was a bit distracting. Not that he was complaining at all, especially with his lover's morning wood pressing proudly against his thigh.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Jack informed him, returning the grin. The Doctor slid off him, sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped the top sheet around himself to cover his lap. Jack almost wished he hadn't said anything.

"What have we got?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Just some tea, toast, and fruit," Jack answered, sitting up next to the Doctor. Jack grabbed a piece of toast off the tray and bit into it.

"Hey," the Doctor exclaimed. "I thought you said this was _my_ breakfast?"

"Oh, quit whining! I made enough for both of us," Jack scolded before stuffing the rest of his toast into his mouth.

The Doctor picked up his teacup and took a big sip. Immediately he stopped drinking and put the teacup down. Jack could see his hand was shaking.

"Something is wrong," the Doctor said in a gravely voice. "What's in that?"

"Just black tea and honey." Jack grew worried; the Doctor didn't look good at all. His face was pale and his pupils were restricted to pin points.

"I thought we were out of honey?" the Doctor asked as he stood up, wrapped the sheet around himself, and lurched towards the door. Jack quickly moved up beside him and let his lover lean on his shoulder.

"It was Baven honey," Jack informed him as he helped his Time Lord to the med-bay that the TARDIS had move closer. "But the dealer insisted it was safe for every warm-blooded being in the universe."

"Jack, I'm not from this universe," the Doctor reminded him patiently as he grabbed a scanner off the counter and sat down on the medical bed.

The Captain suddenly felt as pale as the Doctor looked. _'Have I killed the only man I've ever loved? No, the Doctor can fix this. He has to be able to fix this. Please, Goddess, let him be able to fix this!'_

********

Without a word to his worried captain, the Doctor took blood samples and ran body scans. The Doctor quickly made up an antidote and injected himself with it. After a few moments he scanned himself again and gave a relieved sighed. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but he doubted Jack was going to be happy about the side affects. 

"I have good news and bad news," the Time Lord informed him, as he looked his handsome captain in the eyes.

"What's the good news?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor, clearly bracing himself for the worst.

"It's not fatally poisonous to me and I've neutralized most of it already." The Time Lord could feel Jack's whole body relax quite a bit. When he pulled back he could see tears in his lover's eyes.

"What's the bad news?" Jack asked.

"Well, the chemicals in the antidote seem to redirect my blood flow to my vital organs and restricts it to others." He tried to think of how to tell his passionate captain with the overactive libido what he needed to tell him. "... And they have also suppressed certain hormones."

"Which means?" Jack asked looking puzzled.

The Doctor decided to just come right out and say it. "I'm not going to be able to get an erection for a while or even feel aroused," he answered bluntly. He braced himself for Jack's disappointment, but instead his lover just hugged him tightly again.

"As long as you're alright, I don't care." Jack pulled back from the hug and kissed him with both passion and relief before hugging him again. "Um... Just how long are we talking about?" Jack asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

The Doctor grinned into his lover's hair as he tightened the hug. He could feel Jack's ears growing warm and knew his lover was probably blushing. "Ninety-five days." He felt his captain tense sharply as he sucked in a shocked breath, and that made the Doctor grin even more. _'I'll wait a few days and then tell him that it's really only ninety-five **hours** ,'_ the Time Lord thought. _'Now that should be some hot sex... If he doesn't kill me first.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, or locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights on licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.


End file.
